Love again
by Kikedy Lil'Monsta
Summary: It has been 4 month now, that Brittany had had the accident on the set of Bushwick. That fuckin stunt car that hit her. 4 months of operations, therapy and hospitalization... Small Sendrick one-shot. How do they deal with Brittanys accident...


**Love Again**

 **A/N:** **Small Sendrick one-shot based on a prompt by my dearest "50 shades of pitch perfect". Please R &R! As always I don't own anything! Story prompts? Send them in!**

It has been 4 month now, that Brittany had had the accident on the set of Bushwick. That fuckin stunt car that hit her. 4 months of operations, therapy and hospitalization. 4 months of only seeing her girlfriend when possible, and being separated for several weeks because she couldn't leave the hospital and Anna had to work. Both were suffering under these circumstances. Brittany's healing was slow, sometimes with backsliding. Anna had lost weight, which was slightly getting dangerous because there was not much too lose. She was unfocused and always on the verge of tears.

So it was a relief for them when Brittany finally came home from rehab and Anna took the next weeks off. She was now able to walk on crutches and not depending on that stupid wheelchair.

It felt strange to come home after this long time. But as soon as she entered the apartment, the familiar smell and the ever existing chaos that Anna created welcomed her, and wrapped her with love and intimacy. She felt Anna's hands groping for hers, she hadn't realized that she must've stood there in the hallway for several minutes. "You ok?!" her voice small, unsure. She looked at her, trying to reassure her. In the steel blue orbs of her girlfriend she could see all the hardships from the last months, it was like all her own suffering, desperation and even frustration was mirrored there, only ten times worse. Carefully she managed to pull the brunette into her arms. An embrace that both were longing for, that held confidence.

Anna had been very affectionate the whole evening, something that Brittany enjoyed and that confirmed her feeling that Anna really had suffered from missing her. She pulled her closer now that they were lying in bed together for the first time in 4 months. A soft good night kiss had turned out to a very hungry and bruising kiss now. Both their sleeping shirts had been discarded, Anna's hands on her breasts, caressing them like she wants to test if they still felt the same. Swollen lips joining groping fingers. A moan escaped Brittany at this contact and Anna shot up. "Did I hurt you?!" worry and fear in her eyes, pushing the desire aside. "No baby! Don't worry! This feels so good! Please don't stop!" Anna's look still uncertain. So Brittany pulled her in for another heated kiss her fingers now also playing with Anna's hardened nipples. The brunette tilted her head back in pleasure and immediately resumed her ministration on Brittany's perky breasts. But she needed more! These fuckin four months! Hot kisses left Brittany's breasts down to her stomach. With every kiss Anna refilled her memories of her girlfriend's body. With her hands hovering over the waistband of Britts sleeping shorts she locked eyes with her to reassure that this was ok, that she didn't hurt her. For an answer the blonde simply lifted her ass a bit so Anna would be able to shove this piece of clothing down. Everything felt new, but still so familiar when she placed her tongue at the wet folds of her girlfriend. Her movements timid at first, hesitant. She was restoring Brittany's taste on her tongue, her scent, the feeling of her walls around her as she inserted a finger carefully. The sounds that she made sounded like her favorite song of which she had forgotten the melody of. But as soon as the first accord played, she remembered the whole song text by heart. A second finger was added and they moved in and out in the rhythm that they knew, her tongue on her clit swirled exactly like it has done so many times with the right amount of pressure that Brittany needed. No, she hadn't forgotten this body that was so inevitable connected with her own. When the orgasm hit her with full force, these 4 months just dissolved into a crumpled memory in the back of their minds. "God how I missed you Baby!" she said between kisses that tasted like herself and a few tears that Anna was not able to held back.


End file.
